If Only it was a Dream
by poppymellow
Summary: It's a good thing she can write to Ivan. School-Fic
1. Chapter 1

January 20th

Dear Brother,

Today I went to the teenage wasteland; also known as the Hetalia International Academy. I was at the table when _he_ walked in. He was laughing sheepishly and dribbling a basketball, surrounded by his friends. They were pretending to be annoyed by his boisterous laughter, but I could see them trying to hold in their own giggles. He glanced over at me and my face instantly heated up. He quickly turned back around and I did the same. I hate Alfred F. Jones. I despise him with all of my heart. He has ruined my life. I have to look at what he did to me every day. As soon as I get the chance, I will hold a knife to his throat and make him beg for mercy…then I will slit it.

Forgive me for what I did, Brother.

I made lots of tips at the grocery store today. I will put the money in the "Free Ivan" jar next to my bed as soon as I am done writing this. Sadly, the "Free Ivan" fundraiser you suggested was not a success: for some odd reason, no one would buy the cupcakes with your face on it.

Brother, I am so honored to help raise funds for your bail. I promise to dispose of the wretched people who threw you in that terrible prison. Who ever heard of going to prison for possession of nuclear weapons at a school? This country is absurd.

You'll be glad to know that I moved like you suggested. I will put the rent money I saved in the jar. You are so smart! I now live in Roberto Garcia's maid house. He is Mexican and very hospitable. The maid house is cramped, but comfortable. The only problem is his neighbor: _Alfred Jones_. Why does fate keep stabbing me in the back?

I was shocked when I spotted him in his backyard playing basketball, _of course_. I ducked in the bushes. He doesn't know that I live here, thank God, and I don't plan on telling him. As a matter of fact, I don't plan on telling him a damn thing ever again. Especially…_that thing_.

Anyway, work was okay. I rang up a man who was going to pay seven dollars for a box of cereal. Can you believe that? I told him the price was wrong. I said, "Sir, this box is actually _ten _dollars. The sale ended yesterday." and he believed me! Three extra dollars for the "Free Ivan" jar!

Forgive me for _that thing_, Brother.

Forever Yours,

Natalia

**A/N: So…do you like? Should I keep it going? **


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Brother,

I'm watching him now. How careless of him, leaving the curtains open for anyone to see inside. He's just so…_ugh_. How did I let him…? In my defense, we were both pretty plastered.

He's watching a stupid action movie on television. He keeps pumping his fists in the air and shouting whenever something blows up, which is pretty often. I just shut my own curtains; this is just too much.

How could a beautiful, smart and intelligent young lady like myself get knocked up by such an arrogant fool you ask? Well Brother, I will explain (with much regret) to you how this all happened.

It was during the Winter Fling Dance. I was lonely and depressed. You'd encouraged me to go by promising that it was your top priority to escort me. You…you never did show up.

It's okay, I know you were busy that night. For some odd reason, I envied all of the couples holding each other close on the dance floor. I imagined you and I dancing under those tacky decorations. Strange thoughts floated around my head about you not loving me.

It made me terribly upset that you were not by my side, I turned to alcohol. The vodka I took from your cabinet made me feel giddy. I drank away all of the doubts in my head. Then I saw him. Our eyes met: he saw a drunken damsel in distress and I saw a hazy substitute for you.

I did a lot of pretending that night. His smile was your smile. His voice was your voice. His touch was your touch.

I woke up in the art room. We were on a wooden table with a large canvas draped over our bodies. His arms were wrapped loosely around my waist. Realizing our situation, I let out a groan of disgust. I was humiliated. His eyes opened instantly. His lashes were blonde in the sun.

_This is a dream, I'm imaging him. _

Alfred blinked his eyes slowly, taking his sweet time to process just what the hell was going on. I attempted to squirm away, but he had a firm grasp. Then it hit him and his eyes widened in horror. Those blue orbs spoke to me and said, _"Oh God, that was you last night?!" _Although his face showed dismay, he still managed to make it look smug.

That just infuriated me.

I pushed him away and threw on my dress. He put his hands up defensively. Then I tripped on my way out the door. He somehow found humor in this, laughing at my fall. "You okay?" he asked, offering me a hand. It's a good thing that boyish charm doesn't work on me brother; I find nothing pleasing about fresh looks or youthful behavior.

I pushed him away again, this time with more force. I also added a "Stay the hell away from me!" for good measure.

You know those movies where the main character has a wild night and wakes up with a tattoo? My night was like that, only I woke up with a baby.

I hate myself for even getting in this situation. Remember Brother, my heart belongs to you. While reading this, never forget that my heart always belongs to you. Forgive me brother.

Forever Yours,

Natalia


End file.
